Alex Lynn
| image = | natflag = GBR | nation = British | pob = Goodmayes, London, UK | birth = 17 September 1993 | death = | debut = 2015 Bahrain Feature Race | champs = 0 (6th 2016) | firstwin = 2015 Catalunya Feature Race | teams = DAMS | driver = Alex Lynn }} Alexander George Lynn (born 17 September 1993) is a British racing driver, who competed in the FIA GP2 Series during the 2015 and 2016 seasons with DAMS. A former GP3 Series Champion and Red Bull Junior Team member, Lynn would leave GP2 at the end of the 2016 campaign, having secured a full time drive in the World Endurance Championship. Background Lynn began his career in karting, racing in the Rotax Mini Max and JICA classes until moving to the KF2 class in 2008.'Alex Lynn', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 20/09/2017), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Lynn, (Accessed 24/09/2017) The following season, Lynn graduated to single seater race cars, beginning his climb up the motorsport ladder via Formula Renault. It took a full season of racing before Lynn tasted success, although the Brit would win both the Winter Cup and and the British Formula Renault series in 2010 and 2011. An Expanded Experience Winning Formula Renault outright earned Lynn a shot at the 2012 British Formula Three Championship, as well as a number of races in the Euro Series. His first win came midway through the season, while the Brit also made his debut in the prestigious Macau Grand Prix, finishing third. Another season and another promotion in 2013 followed, with Lynn moving into the newly created FIA Formula 3 European Championship. 2013 would be one of Lynn's best seasons, the Brit finishing third in the F3 Championship while also returning to Macau to win the Grand Prix outright. His exploits earned him a spot in the Red Bull Junior Team programme, with the Brit moving to the GP3 Series for 2014. Debut delight followed, with Lynn taking pole, fastest lap and victory in his first race, before going on to win the series at the end of the season. Lynn's prize for winning GP3 in 2014 would be a test in a GP2 Series car, as well as a test in a Formula One machine. His efforts also landed an offer to become a development driver with the Williams F1 Team, ending his connection with Red Bull. Regardless, Lynn would partner another Red Bull protege in the form of Pierre Gasly during the 2015 season. GP2 Series History Post GP2 Series Career Lynn left the GP2 Series ahead of its transformation to the FIA Formula 2 Chamionship, opting instead to race in the LMP2 class of the World Endurance Championship for 2017. Later that year Lynn would secure a full-season seat in the Formula E Championship alongside ex-GP2 racer Sam Bird.'Lynn joins Bird for full-time drive at DS Virgin', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 05/09/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/september/lynn-joins-bird-for-full-time-drive-at-ds-virgin/, (Accessed 05/09/2017) For 2018/19 Lynn would get a seat as a factory Aston Martin driver in the WEC, as well as take over Nelson Piquet Jr.'s seat in FE.Alex Kalinauckas, 'Piquet splits with Jaguar Formula E team', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 28/03/2019), https://www.motorsport.com/formula-e/news/piquet-jaguar-split/4359901/, (Accessed 28/03/2019) Full GP2 Series Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in the GP2 Series in statistical form. GP2 Series Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their GP2 career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full GP2 Series record. | |13th|11th| |20th| | | |9th|11th| | |''10th''| |10th| | | |6th|110}} | | | | |9th|11th| |16th|14th|12th| | | | |10th|12th| | |12th| | |6th|124}} |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:British Drivers Category:DAMS